


All In The Family

by LightningNature



Category: Glee
Genre: Cussing, Drama, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Mafia References, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNature/pseuds/LightningNature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel are the sons of two of the biggest men in mafia business. They rule the school they go to and get anything and everything they want,including a very adorable Blaine Anderson, and a deep secret may just push Blaine's tiny sweet body right into their arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm backkkkk :)

Sebastian slammed his locker and smirked as he leaned against it.

"Ay what up Sebastian?" Sebastian's green eyes turned towards the voice. He pushed himself up to his full height and stared down at the boy.

"The fuck do you want with me Karofsky." David stared up at him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you been Seb"David asked with a distracted voice. Sebastian's heightened senses were on edge as he glanced down and saw a glint of silver. 

"Been good man...been good..."He anwsered cooly and  chuckled as he saw Karofsky's hand trickle down to his belt where the gleam of silver was. Sebastian rolled his eyes, grabbed Karofsky's hand and twisted it clean behind his back. A pained cry was wrenched from Karofsky's body before Sebastian's hand came down on his mouth, cutting off the loud scream.

"Now listen here you good for nothing twit, I saw what you were gonna do even before your sorry ass walked the fuck up in here but let me tell you something, you better not let me catch you anywhere near me again, I better not even THINK that you are planning something because if I do? I'll blow the fucking skull out the back of your head." Sebastian growled out and  pushed Karofsky down to the floor.

"And don't you worry honey I think my father will be paying you a visit tonight." Sebastian looked up and saw his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, standing the end of the hall, Mercedes Jones on his arm. 

"Seb...you alright honey?" Mercedes called out from down the hall. Sebastian smiled at his sister and kicked a howling Karofsky in the stomach, cutting him off mid-scream.

"I'm good 'Cedes" He leaned back up against the lockers and watched his boyfriend and honorary sister walk...no...strut down the hall. Kurt looked flawless in the skintight red jeans, and knee high black combat boots. A tight black v-neck(designer of course) t-shirt with a black vest over it all fitted over his tall, slender body. His hair was a perfectly coiffed style with streaks of blond highlights. Mercedes also looked immaculate with her purple sweater dress and black tights. Grey bearpaw boots on her feet, her hair in long waves falling down her back. The duo walked over Karofsky's body, Kurt's boot "accidentally" clipping Karofsky in the face. Sebastian reached out and wrapped his hand around Kurt's  neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. When he finished he turned to Mercedes and kissed her forehead. 

"So Big bro, what you doing out of class?" Sebastian smirked and looked at David before laughing and pulling his boyfriend and sister along outside. 

"I could ask you and my husband the same."Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian's sacracsticness and pulled Mercedes and Sebastian closer as they went outside in the chilly Ohio weather.

"I needed a smoke"Kurt implied and looked at his husband expectantly. Sebastian smiled and kissed his nose handing him a cigarette and Mercedes a joint. He waited while they both lit up.

"Your not doing anything babe?" Sebastian shook his head and kissed Kurt's now red nose.

"Nope, I had one earlier." Kurt shrugged and took a drag off his cigarette, blue smoke curling off his lips, mixing with the white, lazy smoke from Mercedes.

"Blaine! Hurry your ass up!" A tall middle aged man with gray and black hair turned and yelled at someone in the car.

"I'm trying father!!" Sebastian, Mercedes, and Kurt's head all turned towards the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Its already bad enough that your wimp self got classified as an infant, but now you can't even defend yourself, we've had to move school TWICE for you and I'm sick of it Blaine! Your gonna stay here, I dont care if you get killed or the Smythe's and Hummel's kill you there own damn self you ain't moving schools again!" Sebastian and Kurt's eyebrows rose and they looked at each other. They glanced back at the scene and there hearts broke. 

A small...no tiny boy crawled out of the backseat of the Escalade. He had to be a little person, he couldn't have been more than 5 feet tall maybe 4'8. He had to be the most adorable, yet sexy boy, the pair had ever laid there eyes on. He was dressed in a bright yellow polo shirt with a matching grey and yellow striped bowtie. Grey slacks lined his legs with black Vans. His hair was gelled down also. Sebastian's eyes went down to the boy's ass, which was currently leaned over the seat. Blaine,as the boy's so called father had called him, took his messenger bag and forced his stubby legs to catch up to his father.

"Wow." Sebastian blinked and looked at his boyfriend. They sort of just stared at each other for awhile. Mercedes smirked and spoke up breakingbthe moment.

"Well looky what we have here...Bonnie and Clyde really do have hearts." The two boys glared at Mercedes.

"Well, did you see him? He was absolutley precious!" Kurt said gushing.

"Yay the little guy was pretty cute" Sebastian grumbled, not comfortable with showing his feelings.

"Come on we got connections...let's go fix his class schedule." Mercedes put out her joint as Kurt finished his cigarette and put it out underneath his boot. The trio rushed back into the school and went into the front office. They saw the brightly colored boy sniffing outside of the counsleor's office. Kurt nodded at Sebastian as the taller boy went into the principal's office and closed the door behind him.

Kurt and Mercedes sat on the sides of the boy. 

"Honey that face is entirely to cute to be covered in tears like that." Kurt smiled as Blaine's head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"I-I'm sorry" Blaine's small voice stuttered out.

"Honey bunch don't apologize." Mercedes cooed and tapped Blaine on the nose, both Kurt and Mercedes smiled as the small physical contact urged a small smile out of Blaine.

"My name is Blaine" Kurt smiled and put his hand on the back of Blaine's head scratching at the bass of his neck. Mercedes pulled out some tissue and handed it to Kurt. Kurt smiled and took it.

"Now let's clean this precious face off" Kurt gently cleaned off Blaine's face and smiled as the smaller boy smiled at him.

*In the principal's Office*

"Hello Figgins." The older indian man looked up and paled at seeing Sebastian sit down.

"W-what can I do for you Mr.Smythe?"

"Why so formal? You know you can call me Sebastian" Sebastian smirked. Figgins said nothing.

"Well, we'll work on it...I came in here today about the new guy...Blaine."Figgins sat back.

"What about him?"

"Let me see his schedule." Figgns stared at Sebastian then granted his request and tapped a few keys on the keyboard. He turned the screen to Sebastian and gave him the mouse. Sebastian effectively switched Blaine into all of Kurt and his own classes. He also put in his and Kurt's contact numbers instead of his father and mother. Sebastian smiled and read over everything. He then plastered an evil smirk on his face and wrote a note in Blaine's file then saved and closed it.

"Thanks old man." He said walking out without another word.

*Back Outside the office*

"Babe let's go, I finished everything." Sebastian said as he held his hand out to Kurt, who was currently playing peek-a-boo with Blaine. Mercedes stood to and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"Now remember what I told you, no tears on that beautiful face." Blaine smiled and nodded as Kurt kissed his cheek and took Sebastian's hand. Sebastian gave Blaine a smile and walked away.

"So did you work your magic?" Mercedes asked Sebastian. Sebastian smirked and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Don't I always...I do however think we need to talk to your dad...I want some more information on the kid's father." Kurt nodded and replied:

"Well, let's go"

*Later That Night*

Kurt, Sebastian and Mercedes walked into Kurt's beautiful house and kicked off their shoes.

"Kurt is that you?" Kurt's stepmother, Carole came around the corner.

"What's up Mrs.H" Carole smiled and clapped her hands.

"Oh hello Sebastian! Mercedes!" Kurt smile and kissed his stepmother on the forehead. Sebastian hugged the middle aged woman, lifting her off the ground.

"Mrs.H your looking more beautiful everyday!" Carole smacked Sebastian's shoulder playfully.

"Oh Sebastian!" She exclaimed obviously smitten with Sebastian's charming words.

"One more word out of you Sebastian, and I'll have to wring your neck!" Burt Hummel came around the corner looking distinguished in his three peice black suit and blood red tie.

"Hi Dad!" Kurt smiled at his father.

"Hey son, ...maggot" He captured 'Maggot'(Sebastian) in a headlock and hugged his son with the other arm.

"Hey Mr. Hummel!" Burt let go of his son and Sebastian and captured his honorary daughter in a hug.

"Hey Mercedes!" Burt smiled.

After all greetings were done Sebastian looked at his second father.

"Burt we gotta talk." Burt rubbed his head.

"Alright kid let's go." They all went into the family room and sat down.

Carole pulled out some knitting she was working on and handed some to Mercedes to help.

"So what's up boys?" Burt sat back and lit a cigarette.

"We found a baby" Burt lit up and Carole smiled.

"That's amazing boys!" Carole gushed.

"Well done! Who's the lucky boy?" Sebastian and Kurt smiled from their place sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt said smiling.

Carole dropped her knitting.

Burt choked on his cigarette.

"What?? What's wrong?" Sebastian balked.

"Sebastian call your father and mother over here." Sebastian looked confused but pulled out his phone anyway.

"How come??" Kurt asked frantically.

"Because...." Burt went over to the small bar and poured himself a dark cup of Brandy.

"Kurt I told you that me and Sebastian's father, Sylvester had another best friend long time ago" Burt sighed.

"Yeah, Harry, you two talk about him all the time."Kurt replied quietly as Sebastian got off the phone with his parents who were on their way over.

"Nathan Anderson....killed Harry."


	2. Guns and Sweatervests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A school day!  
> WARNING: For an overly cute and energetic Blaine!

"He did what????" Sebastian balked.

"He killed Harry...don't know how it happened, but when we found Harry...your father and I....he had two bullets to the head...and a knife twisted into..." Burt choked off, staring angrily into his liquor.

"They...they found it in his eye." Carole said grimly. The three teenagers stared dumbfounded at each other. 

"Dad, how did you know that it was Nathan Anderson?" Burt opened his mouth to anwser before a grim voice with a slight french accent said from the entryway:

"Because the knife had N.A as the intials." Everybody turned to see Spencer and Valencia Smythe.

Spencer Smythe, to describe easily, was an exact replica of Sebastian. Kurt intially found it quite creepy when he first met the man. The only difference between the father and son was the slight age that the elder Smythe showed. Where Sebastian's hair was a deep, rich chestnut, his father's was streaked with distinguished gray.

Valencia Smythe shared the height with her two men, standing at a magnificent 6'3 an inch shorter than her son and two inches than her husband. She had a kinder face than her husband and bore the same smile as her son. The two were also an equal couple, like Kurt's own parents. 

In the D/s society they lived in, it was custom to either be a Dom of a sub, or a Guardian of an infant. However Sebastian and Kurt's parents both practiced an equal relaationship. Though it was uncommon it was not unheard of. 

"Hello Father, Hi Mom" The couple greeted their only son along with the everyone else in the room.

"Yep that's how Burt and I found him..." Spencer asked, angrily confused.

"Why all the sudden interest in that asshole?" Valencia questioned, Burt smiled slightly.

"Well...it seems that Kurt and Sebastian have decided that they have found their infant." Spencer stood and made Valencia and himself a drink.

"Good...who is it son?" He asked looking at the two boys.

"Well, that's just it Dad...its...its Blaine Anderson" Spencer nodded.

"That poor boy...its a shame what happened to him" Kurt's head snapped up.

"What do you mean?" Valencia smiled at her future son-in-law sadly.

"Blaine's parents...they are evil people...Blaine's mother drank up until the time that she had him, it stunted his growth badly...from what I hear, he's a tiny little boy" Sebastian nodded.

"We saw him today...he's extremely small" Sebastian sighed.

"Yeah...and honestly...Valencia, his parents maybe abusive" Kurt's eyes widened at Carole's words.

"Carole, how fast can the adoption process happen?" Kurt asked.

"You might not need to do all that boys" Sebastian, Kurt and Mercedes all looked up.

"I want Nathan Anderson's ass on  silver platter..." The three teenagers's faces contorted into evil smirks as they watched there parents.

"You guys need to get Blaine and get him fast...we are gonna work on getting to that son of a bitch, and it isn't going to be pretty when we do, this family is on high alert from now till the time we kill that maggot, Kurt, Sebastian, Mercedes you guys don't go anywhere without a gun, that family is powerful like ours and if they catch wind that you two want Blaine, there not gonna be happy" Sebastian and Kurt nodded at Burt's warning. Mercedes smirked.

"Sebastian, were staying here for the night, Burt we need to call some more people..." Spencer stated.

"Come on Sebastian, Mercedes don't even think your going home" Kurt glared at his best friend as she held her hands up in surrender and followed the two boys up the stairs.

They reached Kurt's room and went inside closing the door behind them. Sebastian flopped onto Kurt huge King sized bed, Mercedes followed her feet in Sebastian's lap.

"So, white boy and I were talking to Blaine, and he's so eager for affection and love from ANYBODY he will literally do anything that you ask...I think it would be a good idea to tell him were all having a sleepover, he'll be dying of happiness!" Mercedes gushed.

"Yeah but how are we gonna get him away from his parents, they probably keep him under lock and key" Sebastian reasoned.

"Leave that to me" Mercedes smirked. Kurt came back out with a blue bag and sat in on the bed moving Mercedes's feet and climbing into Sebastian's lap and took Mercedes's feet again resuming the massage.

"Some of those are new, my dad just went to this drug thing and they were stalked." Sebastian tipped the bag and looked through the guns.

They all chose one putting it in their bags for tomorrow. After showering they climbed into bed.

"Its freezing and I need my arm gays!" Mercedes pulled Sebastian and a laughing Kurt in as they layed down on either side, Kurt and Sebastian's hands linked over her hip.

The next morning they all woke up and prepared for school. They passed the closed conference room door with smirks knowing their families were doing what they did best.

The trio climbed into Kurt's Navigator earlier than usual. They wanted to get their before Blaine showed up if their plan was going to work.

They stood at the gates Kurt and Sebastian smoking cigaretts, Mercedes opting out for Hookah. Kids began to arrive ignoring the three teens and walking as far around them as they could get. Sebastian smiled and blew rings of smoke at the dumb kids who went to this school.

They looked over and saw a silver BMW drive up and a familiar now curly haired boy hop out of the backseat. The car raced off as soon as Blaine shut the door. He sort of limped over, as Kurt noticed. Today he was dressed in jeans with a long sleeve black shirt and a red and black sweatervest. He was adorable all the same though.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out. The hazel eyed boy looked over, saw Kurt and smiled. Kurt crooked his finger for Blaine to come to them.

"Hello!" Kurt smiled and bent down to slide his hands under Blaine's arms and lifted the boy up and onto his hip.

"Hey honey!" Mercedes kissed the boys nose which made him erupt into giggles that absolutley warmed Sebastian's heart.

"Blaine, this is my boyfriend Sebastian" Blaine's bright golden eyes turned on Sebastian.

"Hello Seastian" Sebastian smiled at the way Blaine stumbled over his name.

"Oh baby I think Sebastian is to grown up for you...how about Bastian sweetheart?" Blaine smiled.

"Okay Bastian!" Sebastian grinned as he thought to himself 'yeah Bastian now...its gonna be papa by tonight'

"Let's get you to class baby, let me see your class schedule." Blaine pulled out his schedule and handed it to Sebastian.

"Oh look, you have class with me first, come on I'll take you" Sebastian reached for Blaine as Kurt handed him over.

"Well, me and Cedes will see you both later, bye babe" Kurt kissed Sebastian and patted Blaine's cheek. Sebastian smiled and carried his soon to be baby off.

They reached class ina comfortable silence. Instead of sitting in his normal seat he went back to the area of the classroom that was set up for infants and guardians, or doms/and subs. The infant side had larger desks with benches for guardians ro sit next to their babies, while the dom/sub had kneeling pillows for subs.

Sebastian sat down and situated Blaine beside him. Blaine smiled and sat close to Sebastian. Sebastian watched as Blaine took out his books. His sleeve rode up a little and Sebastian saw what looked like a burn.

"Blaine, honey let me see your arm" Blaine's eyes widened as he shook his head. Sebastian turnednhis voice a little bit more stern.

"Blaine, what did I just say?" Blaine whimpered and gave Sebastian his arm. Sebastian pulled his sleeve up and seethed at what he saw. He pushed Blaine sleeve back down without a word and put his arm around the smaller teen.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you...no one is going to hurt you again" Blaine said nothing, he just burrowed into Sebastian as the taller teen covered the jet black curly hair in kisses. 

When class started the teacher walked in and raised an eye at the unclaimed couple but one heated glare from Sebastian silenced it. Sebastian's arm remained wrapped around Blaine's middle possessivley the entire class.

When the bell rang Sebastian patiently waited for Blaine to gather his things. When Blaine did he shyly looked up at Sebastian and held up his arms.

"Come here" Sebastian swept Blaine up in his arms and landed a loud kiss on his cheek. Blaine giggled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

They walked out and went to Kurt's locker, Kurt stood waiting for them and beamed when he saw them.

"There's my beautiful boys" Kurt lifted Blaine up and kissed Sebastian. They walked to Chemistry, with Blaine babbling away about singing or something.

"I wanna go to Glee Club!" Sebastian and Kurt's eyes snapped down.

"Glee Club Blainers?" Sebastian asked, mildly horrified. Blaine smiled.

"Please I wanna go!" Blaine gave them puppy eyes that were so adorable that he could have put real puppies to shame. 

"Fine will take you...on one condition." Kurt reasoned. Blaine nodded and put his hands on Kurt's chest.

"Anything!"

"Come spend the night with us tonight" Blaine's face dropped.

"Oh uh...I don't know...I have to ask my dad" Sebastian chucked Blaine under the chin.

"That's okay baby we will take care of that" Blaine smiled.

"Okay!" The couple smiled and walked into their class.

At lunch they met up with Mercedes again and sat down. Kurt and Sebastian sat Blaine in between them, watching as he pulled out a container full of sliced oranges.

"Is that all your gonna eat sweet boy?" Kurt asked as he and Sebastian shared a pizza with Mercedes. Blaine nodded as he quickly stuffed oranges into his mouth.

"This is my treat!" Blaine said, totally happy. The three other teens shared a look with each other.

"Treat?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, my mom gave me all these because I went two days without eating, like she told me" Sebastian's mouth dropped open while Kurt and Mercedes gasped. Blaine kept eating oblivious to the reactions around him.

"Blaine honey...I want you to eat some pizza" Kurt cut a peice of pizza up into bite sized peices but Blaine blanched.

"I can't my dad will get mad!" Sebastian twitched a mental picture of Blaine's scars in his mind.

"Blaine, look at me" Blaine looked at Sebastian.

"You are with us right now...I want you to eat that pizza...now" Blaine's inner submissive wouldn't let him disobey a order from a guardian so he nodded and reached for the pizza. 

"Blaine is staying with us tonight" Kurt said to Mercedes, who winked and pulled out her phone sending a message.

"Were going to Glee this evening." Mercedes looked up, slightly disguested looking.

"Why??" Sebastian picked up a napkin wiping Blaine's mouth.

"Little bit here wants to go" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll meet you guys there"

After lunch, the rest of school went by without problems. When they walked out of their last class Blaine was between Sebastian and Kurt holding each of their hands, bouncing trying to keep up with them as they walked to Glee. 

As soon as they entered the room, silence fell over as everybody stared while Sebastian and Kurt sat down with Blaine between them.

A curly haired man walked in and sat down an armful of sheet music.

"Hello everybody! And welcome to Glee today!!" 

Sebastian and Kurt groaned while Blaine bounced excitedly in his seat.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess you guys can pretty much tell that the Smythe and Hummel families are pretty close! Blaine's family is also very big but they are an enemy family for obvious reasons. Some of you also might be wondering where Finn is since Burt is married to Carole...he's there but you will findnout why he hasn't been in it in the next chapter!
> 
> Also, ignore the second end notes, they appeared in this chapter for some reaon and I can't delete them!


	3. True Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as you may be able to infer from the title, Kurt and Sebastian, as well their families, began to show their true colors. I have spent most of this story trying to stress how dangerous the Smythe and Hummel families are but if any of you are doubting me, I'll just let Kurt and Sebastian show you themselves. So warnings in this chapter for violence, slight torture and lots of cussing. The violence will not be gruesome but it will be implied to the extent of what Kurt and Sebastian are doing. Also Blaine is present throughout the entire, but he is shielded by Kurt, Sebastian and Mercedes at all times. So, with that said...Enjoy my lovely readers!

"Welcome to Glee Club!!" Blaine smiled while Kurt, Sebastian and Mercedes groaned.

"Anndddd it has come to my attention that we have some new comers...care to introduce yourselves guys?" Blaine stood up, his bright and bubbly smile would have annoyed Sebastian to no end if the little guy weren't so fucking adorable.

""My name is Blaine! Blaine Anderson and I love to sing and dance!" Kurt smiled as Blaine sat down. He pulled the boy close to him and tucked his arm protectively around Blaine kissing his forehead as Sebastian looked up.

"I'm Sebastian, this is my boyfriend Kurt, and Blaine here is ours, also this is Mercedes, my sister." Mercedes smiled proudly.

"Well nice to meet you three" A quirky, brown eyed girl with medium brown hair stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "My name is Rachel Berry and I am lead soloist of this club." Blaine stood up and smiled.

"Hi I'm Blaine!" Rachel smiled and took Blaine's hand leading him away from a now glaring Sebastian and Kurt. 

Their glares dropped off as Blaine began singing along with an over enthusiastic Rachel. A boy, Noah, Sebastian recongized from his Calculus class, leaned over and pnched his shoulder.

"Your boy's got a great voice dude." Kurt overheard and smiled as he took Sebastian's hand, while wrapping his other arm around his love's waist.

"If we can hear him sing and have him this happy? I'll sit in this lame ass club everyday." Sebastian hummed in agreement and reached his other hand over to take Mercedes's hand. The three watched as Blaine sung with the other girls, his eyes lighting up as he twirled around. Kurt smiled at the bowtie around his neck, already planning how he would dress his baby, since he seemed to like bowties so much...actually...that was gonna be alot of bowties. Oh well, he was planning on spoiling his baby anyway. 

While Kurt was musing about his soon to be baby boy, he felt Sebastian stiffen and looked over. Kurt traced his boyfriend's eyes to Blaine who was staring out the door with a scary look on his face. His light brown eyes were wide. He turned motioning to Rachel to stop the song.

"Yes Blaine 'with the beautiful voice' Anderson." Blaine smiled but Sebastian and Kurt saw it didn't touch his eyes.

"I-I have to g-go t-to the bathroom!" Mr. Shue called out.

"Blaine don't you think you should ask-!" Mr. Shue's words were cut off when Blaine flew out of the room. Kurt practically threw Mercedes his phone.

"If something is wrong we will call" Sebastian took Kurt's hand and flew out of the classroom.

"Where the hell did he go?" Kurt frowned.

"Well I saw him stop singing and look like he had seen a ghost so most likely, he's gone to go meet someone." Sebastian's hand went around to the back of his belt, but Kurt stopped him.

"Not yet baby...we don't want to make a scene" Sebastian scoffed as Kurt's warning.

"Scene????? some asshole has gone off with our ba-"

"AHHHHHHH STOP IT!!!!!!"

"Shut the FUCK UP midget!! I'm being paid some good ass money to get you!!!" A lower voice growled.

Sebastian and Kurt's eyes widened in alarm for a fraction of a second at each other and then they flew off. 

"Where the fuck did it come from??" Kurt screeched as they ran.

"Kurt, try the other wing of the hall!" Kurt nodded and ran off in the opposite direction.

Sebastian looked down every hall and finally came to a halt at the last english hall. Sebastian reached around, took his gun out and clicked the safety off in record time.

"Drop him. Now."  Sebastian had an evil glare on his face as he watched a the back of a large boy ,who had what looked Blaine's legs wrapped around his legs. His fears were confirmed when he saw two frightened crying brown eyes.

"Papa!!!" Sebastian's green eyes widened for a moment when he heard what Blaine had called him, but the moment's hesitation costed him because the fucker who had Blaine spun around and lifted a sharp pocket knife to the frightened boy's neck. Blaine's eyes widened to an impossible degree as he burst into tears.

"Drop the fucking gun Smythe!" Sebastian looked David Karofsky in the eye and snarled.

"Put my fucking kid down, you low life bitch." David pressed the knife against Blaine's throat.

"N-n-noooooo PLEASE!!!!!" Blaine cried out. Sebastian quickly weighed his options. There was no doubt that he could easily shoot Karofsky dead in between the eyes from here, however , that knife was dangerously close to Blaine's neck and that wasn't something he was willing to ever risk.

"Fine, fine just don't fucking hurt him" Sebastian slowly crouched down to the floor to lay his gun down, while he was doing that he saw a flash of red behind David and smirked, getting back up and putting his hands up.

"You know Smythe I always knew you were a little bitch, and when I get this midget" Sebastian's smirk dropped off and his eyes went dark as Karofsky emphasized his words by knocking Blaine in the head with his other fist.

"Let him go...now." Sebastian said quietly and dangerously.

"I'm getting good money for this little runt...what the fuck are you gonna do to make me stop you bitch ass fucker?" Karofsky laughed.

"How about cut your balls off and feed them to a dog, you worthless son of a bitch." Karofsky's eyes went wide as Kurt's gun pressed into the back of his head.

"Put him down, and I won't blow your dick off...yet." Karofsky dropped Blaine, who landed with a pained cry and a thud on the ground. Sebastian snatched back up his gun and quickly went over and scooped Blaine up into his arms. He kissed Blaine's teary, wet eyelid.

"Put your head on my shoulder, don't look up until I tell you to" Blaine nodded and buried his head into Sebastian's shoulder, rubbing his tear stained cheeks against Sebastian's smooth skin. Sebastian looked at Kurt, who nodded, and clicked the safety off his gun and sent a bullet through Karoksky's foot.

"OWWWWW SHIT!!" Karofsky's scream went through the halls.

"Shut up before people come over here and see your bitch ass" Kurt mumbled as he took Karofsky's hands and dragged him into a classroom with two kids that were probably making out, but heard the gunshots. Sebastian glared at them.

"Get the fuck out." He said flatly as the two students fled. Kurt was about to push the door closed when it flung back open, a distraught Mercedes flying in with her gun drawn.

"What the hell is going on in here??"Kurt grabbed her hand and pulled her in closing the door behind him. She looked over and saw Karofsky, and Blaine in Sebastian's arms.

"Ooooo I can't stand this bitch" Mercedes glared and went over to Sebastian.

"Yall take care of this sorry bitch, I got Prince over here." Sebastian handed Blaine to Mercedes, who walked over to the other end of the classroom, keeping Blaine'e back to the scene in front.

"Now, would you care to explain, who the fuck paid yo dumbass to come and take Blaine?" Karofsky spat at Kurt.

"Does it really make a fucking difference?" Kurt slowly rubbed the spit off his vest, stood up and walked over to Sebastian, his normally blue glasz eyes darkened to a light gray.

"He's not talking Bas" Sebastian cracked his neck smacked Kurt on the butt, much to the younger boy's liking and went over to David.

"Look I'm a nice guy...I mean...I didn't blow your fucking brains out the back of your head when you were touching my boy, so I'd like to think of myself as beyond nice actually..."Sebastian said in a calm voice.

"Fuck you basturd" Sebastian clicked his tounge and looked over, grabbing the disguarded knife, sliding his fingers lightly along the blade.

"Wrong anwser...also..." Sebastian lashed his arm out cutting David across his cheek and in the same breath cutting a good part of Karofsky's shoulder.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKK!!!!!!" Sebastian frowned slapping David as hard as he could across the wounded cheek.

"Don't use that kind of language around my baby you asshole!" Sebastian snarled. Kurt walked back over and laid a hand on Sebastian's chest.

"Now...I'm sick of this bullshit, because I would like to go home and spoil my baby-" He heard Blaine mumble something and turned around, a warm smile replacing the evil glare he had.

"What was that baby?"Kurt cooed.

"Chocolate ice cream" Sebastian turned.

"Of course baby, we'll get you all you want honey" Sebastian and Kurt turned, the smiles dropping off of their faces.

"My baby wants chocolate ice cream so make all of our lives easier and anwser my damn question...who. The. Fuck. Paid. You" Karofsky glared and kept his mouth shut completely disregarding Kurt's words.

"Really? You want to do that shit now?? Kurt, go ahead and do what you do best baby." Sebastian stepped back going over to Mercedes and Blaine, watching Kurt as he pulled out a small knife, the blade encrusted with black diamonds that spelled out his name.

"Now...I'm ready to go so how about we CUT" Kurt sunk his knife into Karofsky's leg and smiled as the man screamed.

"..........n.......NOOOO" Kurt shrugged and said nothing just flicked his wrist, twisting the knife in further into Karofsky's thigh, this time when the larger man screamed, Kurt pulled his fist back and knocked him in the teeth. Sebastian walked to the other side and lifted his foot, dropping it down onto Karofsky's balls and then clocking him in the neck, effectivley hitting his windpipe, cutting off the scream.

"Wanna try again?" Karofsky coughed.

"Na-....." Sebastian growled and grabbed his shirt, lifting the boy who was twice size off the ground.

"Spit it the fuck out bitch" Sebastian spat out.

"Nathan...N-Nathan Anderson!" Sebastian and Kurt looked at each other before Kurt pulled out his phone, pressing #2 on the speed dial. 

"Hello?"

"Dad, we need some people over here...I think we have a talker...Nathan just sent one of the dumbasses who goes to our school, to kidnap Blaine." Burt hummed.

"Shit is the little guy okay?" Kurt nodded and smiled at his father's concern.

"Yeah dad, were gonna bring him home." Burt hummed in agreement.

"Kurt you and Sebastian go ahead and immoblize him and then get Blaine out of there, you Mercedes and Sebastian go and check into the hotel, there is gonna be way to much shit happening at the house tonight, however tommrow your going to have to bring Blaine...but anyway, go to the hotel, I will text you the address." Kurt nodded and hung up.

"Bas, immobolize him and let's get out of here, dad is sending the guys." Sebastian nodded and ignored a pleading David, shooting him in both kneecaps.

"Cedes let's get Blaine out of here." Kurt said as he pulled a scarf out of his bag and wrapped it loosely around Blaine's head, and began walking out.

"Cedes here I want you to drive please." Mercedes agreed taking the keys, they walked out and climbed in the car.

Sebastian and Kurt held a now crying Blaine between them. The little boy was clutching his head sobbing.

"What's wrong my sweet boy??" Sebastian cooed.

"My back hurts, its stingy...really stingy" Blaine wailed and clutched his back.

"Here baby let me see your back" Blaine turned to Sebastian, who lifted his shirt and gasped. Sebastian's eyes widened as he pulled Blaine into his lap cuddling him close.

"Its oky baby, your okay were gonna get you some help sweetie" Kurt went over and wrapped his arms around the two boys while Mercedes looked at them worridly through the rearview mirror.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked.

"Mercedes...go....go to the nearest hospital..." Kurt blanched.

"What?? Why?????" Sebastian looked up, his next words dipped in pure anger.

"Blaine....Karofsky.....he stabbed him."


	4. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes yes I hae not updated in weeks and I'm SORRY!!!! I still heart you guys!!!  
> So, in this particular AU, wether you have a dom/sub or a infant/guardian relationship, they are REAL relationships, meaning that they must be consumated just like any relationship, and that means that Blaine has to be...eh....."broken in"...Blaine's understanding of this has been somewhat marred but this is completely consensual.

"STABBED??? WHAT DO YOU MEAN STABBED??" Kurt grabbed Blaine and jerked his shirt up. Sure enough, not to big, and not to deep but there was a small three inch angry red gash in the center of his back. There were also hand shaped bruises around his waist that looked painful. Kurt shook his head.

"Cedes...go to this hotel." Kurt handed her his phone with the address to the hotel scripted from his father. Sebastian looked questionly at his boyfriend. Kurt frowned and gently pulled Blaine's shirt down, turning the boy's body against his own.

When they arrived at the hotel, valet was already waiting for the black Navigator to pull up. Kurt and Sebastian got out first, surveying the waiting people, finding no threat Sebastian leaned back into the car and wrapped Blaine up in his arms.

"Babe put a blanket over his head." Kurt handed him a black blanket as Sebastian situated Blaine so that his full body was pressed into Sebastian's front, a black blanket put over him.

The trio went up to the check-in desk.

"Hello, welcome to the-" The clerk cut off her words at the severe looking people standing in front of her.

"Mr. Smythe, Mr. Hummel, and Ms.Jones, I uhh...I h-have your room ready" The woman was processing their request when Mercedes's phone buzzed. She looked down at it and then spoke up.

"Um excuse me, do you think its possible to get my own room?" Sebastian and Kurt snapped their heads to look at her.

"Wh-" Mercedes handed them her phone.

FROM: MOMMA HUMMEL

_Hey Cedes, we can't get a definete lock on Nathan's whereabouts because he's moving around too much. You might want to book yourself a room, if Kurt and Sebastian want Blaine permantley, they are going to have to consumate the relationship TONIGHT. Blaine's family knows._

Kurt showed the text to Sebastian who nodded. The clerk smiled.

"I will personally upgrade it to a suite for you Ms. Jones" Mercedes smiled and took the key, Kurt taking the other.

They rode up the elevator in a comfortable silence, Sebastian taking the blanket off a frazzled looking Blaine. Mercedes rubbed his back as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Be strong honey bunny, let me set my stuff down, then I'll stop by and patch up that nasty boo boo you have." Mercedes kissed Blaine 's fore head and gave her best friend's a loving look before continuing on to her own room. Sebastian sighed and the softly smiled at the little boy in his arms.

"What do you say we get that sweet little body patched up honey?" Kurt cooed as they entered their room. Blaine smiled and leaned down out of Sebastian's arms, slightly wincing when the movement stretched the cut on his back. 

"Down, I wanna play!"Sebastian tightened his arms.

"No,no baby, I don't want you playing right now" Sebastian carried Blaine to the bedroom. Kurt smiled at the admiring look on Blaine's face, as Sebastian placed him on his stomach.

"This room is so pretty!" Kurt and Sebastian ran around making a list of things they needed for the baby. Kurt was looking under the cabinet for some soap when he spots a light blue bag with his own and his boy's name. Pulling it out, the glasz eyed boy opens it and a large smile overtakes his face. He grabs the bag and goes out to rushing Sebastian sitting the bag in his boyfriend's arms. Sebastian lifted an eyebrow and looked inside. He smiled looking over the contents and handed it back to Kurt, a sigh of relief escaping past his lips.

There was a knock at the door as Kurt opened it and let in Mercedes who had gauze, alcohol and bandages in her hand.

"Where's my little bug a boo baby?" Blaine held up his hands and smiled, giggling softly. Kurt and Sebastian stood back, letting Mercedes work her magic in their baby.

"So how are we gonna do this? He got to get it tonight, the family is already after us" Kurt leaned his head against the taller boy's shoulder.

"I'll do it...we just need to keep him relaxed because this is going to hurt him." Sebastian whispered back. Kurt nodded about to say something else when Mercedes's voice cut him off.

"Guys I'm about to clean his cut, you might wanna come here" Sebastian immediatley pushed off the wall and went to the bed, he and Kurt laying on both sides of Blaine. 

"Hey baby" Sebastian smiled at Blaine, when the little boy turned to look at Sebastian his eyes already tearing up, as his other hand was engulfed in Kurt's larger hand.

"I'm scared" Sebastian's green eyes met glasz blue as Kurt squeezed Blaine harder. Kurt nodded at Mercedes who quickly pressed the alcohol soaked cottonball to Blaine's cut. The liitle boy let out a high pitched squeal as his fight or flight instincts kicked in...and apparently it was his flight because both older boys had to lock their arms down tight to keep him in place.

"Daddy NO!!! Let me go!!!!!" Kurt's eyes widened as he looked Sebastian, however this costed him when Blaine almost launched his body, clear out of reach, but Sebastian caught his ankle and pulled him back.

"I understand that he just called you daddy hip hip hooray but could you help me out here?!??!?!" Sebastian struggled until Kurt blinked back and grabbed bBlaine's waist pinning him down to the mattress.

"Shhh baby, Daddy's here honey, stay still" Blaine burst into noisy sobs as Mercedes finished wiping the wound down with alcohol and bandaging him up. Mercedes gave each of the three boys a kiss and left to her own room.

By this time Blaine had stopped crying and was sucking on Sebastian's finger, using it as a makeshift pacifier. Kurt took off his pants leaving him in boxers. He and Sebastian sat together with Blaine across both their laps. Sebastian took his thumb out, earning  deep whine from the little boy.

"Blaine....I want you to look at me baby" Blaine met Sebastian's eyes, green for hazel. 

"Now baby...earlier today...you called Kurt Daddy...and the other day, you called me Papa...do you...do you...want...to be our little boy?" Sebastian and Kurt held their breath. If Blaine wanted to back out, then they had to let him...

"Yes please" Both older boys were stiff for a moment before they crushed Blaine into huge bear hugs.

"Ohhhhhh that's my beautiful boy!" Kurt covered Blaine's face in kisses as the smaller boy did nothing but giggle.

"Daddy I'm hungry" Kurt smiled and stood up, picking Blaine so that his butt rested on Kurt's arms.

"Well how about Papa fix us something to eat the huh baby?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend and baby. 

They went in the full kitchen in the suite. Kurt sat down playing with Blaine on his lap as Sebastian hunted around the kitchen for the fixings of baked potatoes.

"How about some cheesy potatoes huh? For my little man?" Blaine nodded and smiled.

"With,with lots of cheese Papa? I really like cheese, mom and dad never let me have it...they say it gives me....p-p-pear h-hips" Sebastian casted an enraged look at Kurt who just shook his head.

"That's okay baby, your hips are just as cute as the rest of you, your my little boy and you are absolutley precious" Sebastian leaned down and took Blaine's face.

"Give Papa a kiss baby"Blaine leaned in to give Sebastian a kiss on the cheek but at the last moment Sebastian turned his head and the kiss landed on lips. Blaine sat back eyes wide.

"Papa! That was a grown up kiss!" Sebastian grinned and tilted Blaine face up again kissing his lips.

"That's a kiss for two people that love each other very much Blainey-Days" Kurt explained and tilted Blaine's head up again.

"I love you guys very much!" Blaine's hazel eyes widened as he nodded. Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine's lips. Sebastian turned back and put together some cheesy potatoes for his baby. Kurt sat Blaine in a chair close to him, as Sebastian sat in another, enclosing Blaine between them. They all ate in a peaceful silence together, the two older boys trying to ignore the fact that Blaine was eating so quickly. Kurt cleared his throat after sharing a look with Sebastian.

"Baby, now that were together...we need to...we need to make this official." Blaine looked up, a spot of potatoes on his cheek. Sebastian smiled softly and wiped Blaine's face off with a napkin, sliding his arm around Blaine's waist from the back as the hazel eyed boy sat facing Kurt.

"O-o-official?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled softly.

"Honey...you...you have to be...broken in." Blaine's eyes widened.

"No Daddy!! I been a good boy, you and papa don't have to do that, I be good!!" Sebastian's eyes widened as he kept Blaine from going anywhere.

"What's wrong baby?? You are a good boy, your a very good baby!" Sebastian raked his hand through Blaine's curls trying to calm him.

"My Dad t-told me t-that since I'm such a-a-a worthless bad boy, that I would get f-f-fucked and it would hurt me very very very very very very very bad, because I'm bad!!" Blaine bursted into tears crying. Kurt and Sebastian crushed him in a tight bear hug.

"Ohhhh...shhhhhh....calm down boo....come on honey, you have to breathe" The two men rocked the little boy until he calmed down enough to talk.

"Blainers...what we have to do...its going to hurt you, it is inevitable...but....it is not because you are a bad boy...you are our boy...we love you....and we are doing this because we do...your our baby, were just going to make it offical baby..." Kurt nodded. Blaine sniffled and nodded.

"Okay." Sebastian kissed Blaine's neck gently.

"And baby...by no means are we going to fuck you baby...we are going to make love to you, your our baby boy, and we are going to make you feel soo good" Blaine gave a soft smile as the Two taller boys carried their baby upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving off right before the good part guys!!!! I'll put part two up tommorrow!!!


	5. just a note

Sorry guys I updated this yesterday and it says on December 18th which is when I started the chapter but here you go!


End file.
